Beacon's Reincarnate
by Spawn1079
Summary: During Naruto and Sasuke's battle against Kaguya, a part of Naruto's chakra leaks into Remnant. Because Naruto is the reincarnate of Ashura, Ashura's chakra seeks a worthy host. This story will contain elements of humour and might contain vulgar language. Rated T just to be safe. Might be changed to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ashura Otsutsuki was first thought to be a loser. The younger child of the Sage of the

Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, people expected great things from him. However, when it came to the genius of Ninshu, he was completely outclassed by his elder brother, Indra. At a young age, Indra had realized that weaving certain hand signs would result in a different Ninshu technique being formed. He called the hand signs he used "handsigns" while calling the various Ninshu techniques "Jutsu." It seemed that Indra was going to become a phenomenal successor to his father, Hagoromo.

However, a darkness was awakened within Indra. This darkness stained his relationship, not only with the other Ninshu followers but also with his father and his younger brother. What was once a kindhearted young boy who cared deeply for his family was now a coldhearted man, filled with hatred and resentment towards the world.

Hagoromo realized this and decided that Ashura, a man of kindness, compassion, and love, embodied more of the ideas of Ninshu than Indra. This resulted in Indra's betrayal towards Ninshu, and his attempt to murder both Ashura and Hagoromo. Ashura's strong will reincarnates so that the future generation can learn and understand Ninshu.

His will was currently reincarnated into a young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, whereas his brother Indra was reincarnated into Naruto's best friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke, alongside their good friend Sakura, their teacher Kakashi, and their former enemy Obito were in the middle of the most important fight of their lives, fighting against Kaguya Otsutsuki, the most powerful opponent they could have asked for (or not have asked for).

"Kamui!" Obito cries, blood dripping from his eyes. Despite being in immense pain, Obito needs to continue to search the many dimensions of Kaguya for their comrade, Sasuke Uchiha.

"There he is! Sasuke!" Sakura screams, desperately trying to get his attention.

That scream was enough as Sasuke turned around and sprinted as fast as he could. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was actually impressed that Obito and Sakura were able to find him. The amount of chakra required to use such a powerful space-time ninjutsu was substantial. It was almost inhuman.

_I'm not going to make it. I have to use my Rinnegan's ability to teleport through the portal. _Being isolated in a separate dimension, despite sounding pretty sucky, actually did have a couple of benefits for Sasuke. Most importantly, he was able to restore lots of his chakra and was able to quickly teleport through Obito's Kamui and reunite himself with his comrades.

Obito was exhausted. Despite being amplified by Sakura, the amount of chakra needed to open and close Kaguya's dimensions was insane._ To be able to connect these dimensions in an instant. It's almost surreal. However, I made a promise. That I would get Sasuke and bring him back to Naruto. I can't fail now!_

"There's still something that I must do. We're going back, you two. Hang on to me."

The Naruto clones charged Kaguya, attempting to put her on the defensive. Quickly, Kaguya used her space-time ninjutsu Amenominaka to avoid getting bombarded by the many Naruto clones. That and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, an attack that cost her life. Just as she opened her portal, it clashed with Obito's, temporarily creating a supermassive portal where a few of Naruto's clones got sucked into and destroyed.

* * *

"And that's the match."

Jaune checked his scroll and found that, as usual, his aura was in the red. His opponent, Cardin Winchester, was standing there with his typical smug face. Jaune always wondered why Professor Goodwitch always put him against Cardin during their in-class sparring sessions. Perhaps it's because she has hope that one day he will beat Cardin. Maybe she has faith in him.

_Ha! As if._

He gave little attention to Glynda's harsh comments on his inability to fight. After all, this wasn't the first time he had heard the speech. He put away his sparring equipment and headed back up to his teammates. He was the leader of team JNPR, consisting of himself, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Their friends, team RWBY, consisted of Ruby Rose as the leader, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Despite the eight of them passing their initiation test, Jaune knew that he never really belonged in the prestigious huntsmen school, Beacon Academy. To be blunt, he lacked the experience.

"That was a great fight Jaune. You really have improved." Pyrrha has always been incredibly supportive of him, though he never really knew why.

"Tha- BRRRINGGGG!" Just as he was about to respond, the class bell rang, and a massive horde of students swarmed the exit doors. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Just got to go to the room for a sec." Without waiting for a response, Jaune headed out the doors of the classroom, leaving his team and friends behind.

"I wonder what's got Vomit Boy in such a rush?" Yang was never one to be cautious with words. She's always been the type of person to call it as she sees it.

"Dunno. But I'm sure that it's nothing too important. Fearless leader has got everything under control!"

_**GRUMBLE**_

"Besides, I'm starving. Hey Ren, you got any maple syrup on you? I wanna see what'll happen if I put it on my sandwich" Nora says.

"Nora… Why would I have maple syrup?" Ren states in his typical monotone voice. Despite being complete opposites, Ren and Nora get along exceptionally well together and are extremely close. Well, not 'together together' as Nora would say.

"You put maple syrup on your sandwich? That's disgusting. How much sugar do you eat?" Yang asks, confused as to Nora's revolting diet.

"Maybe Jaune's thinking about his match against Cardin. He got beat pretty badly." Ruby says, as she tiredly looks around for her missing friend. Jaune was Ruby's first friend that she made at Beacon. Despite many people thinking Jaune was a buffoon, a weakling, or even a loser, Ruby always saw the positive in him – his exceptionally caring attitude, his witty humour, and his overall kindness.

"Please. That dunce should not be at this school. Our jobs as huntsmen and huntresses are to protect the world of Remnant from Grimm. The dunce lacks the discipline, work ethic, and skill required to be a huntsman." Despite Ruby seeing the positive in Jaune, her ice-cold partner, Weiss Schnee, sees only the negative in him.

"Eh. You're just mad that Jaune was made team leader and you weren't." Yang replies.

"That is so not true" Weiss responds in a flustered voice, getting a laugh from everyone at the table.

Jaune walks through the hallways, thinking about his team and his inability to be an adequate leader. Jaune cared for his friends more than anything and developed powerful bonds with them, despite not being at Beacon for that long.

Jaune steps into his bedroom and immediately collapses on his bed. "AHHHH!" Jaune screams in his pillow.

_Maybe coming to this school was a bad idea. Everyone is so much stronger than I am. I'll never be able to catch up. How can I lead my team when I can't even protect myself?_

_**BRRINGGG! **_

Startled by the sound of his scroll going off, Jaune jumped from his bed, immediately falling face-first into the ground. "Ow. Dammit. Can't I sulk in peace?" Jaune complained as he reached for his scroll, still lying in his bed.

"Yello?"

"Jaune? It's Ruby. Are you coming? I saved you some food."

"Thanks Ruby, I just had to grab something. I'll be at the cafeteria in a minute" Jaune replied. After a slight pause, he could tell Ruby didn't believe him.

"Jaune. I know you didn't have to grab something from your room. I'm like, your best friend. I can tell when something is bothering you."

_Dammit. Ruby's always been good at seeing through my bullshit. _Jaune was in no mood to deal with this.

"Nothing's wrong, Ruby. I'll be down there in a minute." Jaune says as he hangs up the scroll, not even bothering to listen to what Ruby had to say in response. _Why didn't I become a farmer or something?_

* * *

"Honestly. Why did we let him in our school in the first place? I don't care what his transcripts say, Mister Arc is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda exclaimed furiously, as she re-watched Jaune's fights against Cardin. To say she was disappointed would be a massive understatement. In fact, there were little words that could be used to describe the amount of frustration she felt towards Jaune. Sometimes, Glynda just could not understand Ozpin's way of thinking.

"Hmm. I believe that Mister Arc has enormous potential. And yes, while it is true that his combat skills are… lacking, I do believe that he is improving." Ozpin replied, sipping his coffee.

"Ozpin you can't be serious. This child has no business at this school. Yes he is improving, but if he wants to be on par with the rest of the students here, he will need a miracle."

"… Maybe."

* * *

Jaune told Ruby that he was going to meet up with her. That was a lie. The truth of the matter is, he completely collapsed on his bed and gave in to the sweet temptations of sleep. And nothing was waking him from this much-needed rest. Not even the hundreds of messages he was getting from his friends asking where he was. He even got one from Weiss, though it seemed to be more of a threat.

Jaune typically did not dream. Well, maybe he did, but he could never remember those dreams. However, this dream was different. Much different. This was less of a dream and more of a subconscious takeover. He was discombobulated as to what was happening. He knew that he wasn't exactly awake, but it all felt too real. He took a couple of slow steps as if he was testing to see if the ground beneath him was solid. Satisfied with his response, he took more and more steps. Then he began to run. Why he ran, Jaune didn't know. Maybe he was trying to run away from himself, from his problems.

"Hello, how are you?"

Jaune stopped running immediately. He stood dead frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. He was hearing voices in his subconscious. Slowly, he began to turn around, expecting the worse. However, he was surprised to see that the voice that called out to him was a young man, approximately in his mid-twenties. He had spiky brown hair pointing upwards with two long strands, wrapped in white cloth, coming down on the sides of his face. He had a white headband wrapped around his forehead. He wore a white kimono with black magatama's close to the collar.

"You seem to be surprised. Perhaps a proper introduction is in order. My name is Ashura Otsutsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my God, what the hell is going on." Jaune muttered, pacing back and forth in the empty white void. Across from him was the man who introduced himself as Ashura Otsutsuki.

To say Jaune was confused would be an understatement. In fact, Jaune was beginning to think that he was losing his mind. He was beginning to feel that this 'Ashura' was a figment of his imagination. An illusion he created himself. This notion would immediately be shut down, as he began to hear the man speak.

"You seem confused about all of this. Let me try to explain. As I already said, my name is Ashura Otsutsuki. I am the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths, for his abundant chakra reserves and for defeating Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, and the Ten Tails, as well as becoming the jinchuriki for the Ten Tails. My elder brother is Indra Otsutsuki, who created the handsign, a fundamental part of …"

Jaune lost focus. Completely. His mind was about to shut down.

_Ashura, Indra, Hagoromo, Ten Tails, Kaguya, and chakra? What the hell is this guy talking about. I know I don't pay attention a lot in class, but even I know this is completely insane._

"Hello? Are you listening to me!?"

Jaune was snapped back to reality. Or rather, snapped back into his subconscious, as a mildly ticked off Ashura looked at him, as if expecting something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just I'm completely confused as to what is happening. None of what you're saying is making sense. What is the Ten Tails? What is chakra? Who is the Sage of the Six Paths?"

"Hmmm. I understand not knowing about my father, but you don't even know what chakra is? Wait. I can sense it. You don't have any chakra. You have something similar, but it's not quite the same. How can you not have chakra?"

Jaune remained stationary. He calmed himself down. Focused. Took a deep breath, and said what any sane person would say.

"Hello. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Lady's love it!"

In hindsight… that was probably not the right time to say that.

"So, you're Jaune Arc, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you." Jaune was surprised at how calm Ashura was.

"So you don't know what chakra is? Hmm. I suppose I should explain. Chakra is a spiritual energy that can be found in every living creature. It started with my grandmother, Kaguya. She absorbed chakra when she ate a fruit from the God Trees. My father, Hagoromo, and his brother, Hamura, were the first to be born with chakra. My father spread chakra throughout all living creatures, and in doing so, gave birth to Ninshu. Does this make sense so far?"

Jaune stared at him and thought one thing. _This man's on drugs. _

"Good. Then I will continue. My father intended for Ninshu to be a practice about discovering peace with yourself and with others. It was intended to help people. My brother, Indra, and I, were the sons of Hagoromo. My brother was a genius and seemed to be destined for greatness. He discovered that one can manipulate their chakra networks and create different powers by using different combinations of signs. My brother called these 'handsigns.' However, Indra began to change."

Jaune began to feel a certain chill. _Ashura seems more serious now. _

"He was no longer the kind, loving brother that I once knew. He became colder and less aware of other people and their feelings. When my father declared me as his successor, Indra lost it. He attacked our village. After an intense battle, I was the victor. Throughout the rest of our lives, Indra and I would continue to fight. Even after our deaths, we reincarnated ourselves into worthy beings, and continued our fight. We both sought peace, but had, and still have, different perspectives as to how to obtain this."

Jaune listened to Ashura's story. _Yep, definitely on some strong stuff. _However, Ashura realized the look of skepticism on his face, and decided to question the young blonde.

"You don't believe me, do you? Well then, tell me your story. What is this place? And I heard that professor of your's mention something called a Grimm? And what are these huntsmen?"

Ashura began to question Jaune in the same intensity that Jaune questioned him.

"How do you not know what Grimm are? They are everything that humanity fights against. Monsters that seek nothing but destruction. And huntsmen and huntresses are the warriors that fight against these Grimm. That's why I am at this school. Beacon academy. To become a huntsmen."

"Grimm. They sound like mindless creatures. Perhaps they are some sort of descendant from the Ten Tails. Actually, let me ask you this. Where are we?"

Jaune looked at Ashura. _I just told him, we are at Beacon academy. Maybe he wants a city. _

"Beacon academy. It's in the Kingdom of Vale." Jaune exclaimed proudly. He knew this much at least. However, the next question that Ashura asked shocked him.

"What is Vale? And I heard someone mention Remnant? Is that another kingdom?"

Jaune was even more confused. Even if he was on drugs, Jaune was sure everyone knew at least what Remnant was.

"Remnant is the name of this planet. Are you ok?"

Ashura looked at him with blank eyes. Jaune could tell Ashura had no clue what Remnant was, and even where he was. The next thing Ashura said was something that immediately got Jaune's attention.

"I think I am from another dimension."

What scared Jaune even more than that, was the fact that he could tell Ashura was completely serious about that.

"AAHHH! Where is he?! He said he was on his way."

Ruby Rose wasn't really the most patient person. So when her best friend said that he was coming soon, and then thirty minutes go by, she begins to get a bit 'fidgety.'

"Relax Rubes. Maybe he's taking a number two?" Yang stated, oblivious to her completely inappropriate comment, especially when people are eating.

"Honestly Yang. Can't you see that some of us are eating?"

Ruby turned to see a peeved Weiss Schnee. The 'Ice Queen' was beginning to ease up, but a comment like Yang's would definitely bring out her 'cold' side.

"I'll go to the room and see what's taking him so long."

On the other side of the table was Jaune's partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby knew that Pyrrha liked Jaune as more than a friend. The staring. The blushing. The constant compliments and praise she would give him. Ruby wasn't as oblivious as her friends and sister thought. She was a grown up. She drinks milk. But more importantly, she watches out for her friends.

"I'll come with you." And with that, Ruby and Pyrrha were off to find Jaune.

"Come again?"

"I said, I think I am from another dimension. My reincarnate, Naruto, Indra's reincarnate, Sasuke, along with a couple others, were battling Kaguya, who managed to get restored. Damn Zetsu."

Jaune heard Ashura mutter the last part. _Huh. He never mentioned Zetsu before. _Ashura began to continue.

"As a result, a massive space-time ninjutsu was created, which sucked up some of Naruto's clones. I guess the portal that was created led to this dimension. Naruto's clones were destroyed, but my chakra remained her. I suppose my chakra sought a host. And after some searching, it found you."

Jaune stared at him. Some of it made sense to him. But the thought of someone being able to open portals to separate dimensions? _Just what is this chakra capable of? _

"How do I know this is even real. How do I know I'm not losing my mind. I mean, you seem like a nice guy and all, but all of this seems too surreal. Too farfetched. Different dimensions, chakra, reincarnating? This is absurd."

Ashura looked at Jaune and Jaune looked at Ashura. They stared for what seemed like hours, until Ashura spoke up.

"You want proof of chakra, ninshu, and ninjutsu? Alright. Here goes."

Jaune watched in complete awe as a group of blue balls made of pure energy began to form, one after the other. Immediately after, a big ball encased the smaller balls. Jaune heard Ashura say one word.

Amenomihashira.


End file.
